


Coffee

by kthepanda



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthepanda/pseuds/kthepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never drinks his coffee black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Tony never drinks his coffee black. Howard tried too many times to make him, saying that it just wasn't "manly" to have anything else. Whatever that means. 

Instead, Tony orders the most expensive, ridiculous drinks on hand. His favorite is a mint latte stirred exactly 27 times counterclockwise, three pumps of white chocolate syrup, two level teaspoons of cocoa powder and sixteen drops of vanilla prepared by a Scandinavian cook. People stare at him whenever he rattles it off, he has it memorized by now. 

One of the best tests he has for interns is to make them go on coffee runs to the Starbucks on 31st and 7th. Most come back with the wrong stuff or empty handed, the more sensitive ones return teary eyed. But a few, maybe one or two per year, arrive with cardboard caddies held triumphantly, grinning. He makes sure to hire them, as the rest of their accomplishments were checked before they were even accepted as interns. 

(But occasionally, when no one's looking, he'll have JARVIS make him a cup of coffee, black.)


End file.
